Bound
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Kohaku's life is tied to the shard embedded in the back of his neck. But what if there was another way for him to live? He'd take it if it meant being soul bound to a incubus would allow him to exact revenge on Naraku. However what is to follow neither of them expected.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Prelude

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Japan**

**:::**

The whistling was the first indication that the demon was closing in on him.

Kohaku tensed, an instinctive reaction from his training. He winched at the very thought of his demon hunter training. It made him think of his father, which made him think of the horrible act that now pledged his dreams. He could still see the bodies as they fell, see his blade fatally stab his father in the neck. He shook his head, trying to shake the memories away. They never went away, they just laid dominant until he closed his eyes.

The whistling stopped and Kohaku glanced over his shoulder to see the demon masquerading as a human male. Curly blonde hair to nape of his neck with bangs that covered his left eye, the right one staring down the younger male. A playful grin rested on his lip as he sank down to his knees.

"Good evening little killer," said the creature. _Incubus_, Kohaku's mind supplied. An image of black eyes and leathery bat wings came to him. Kohaku's jaw tensed before he turned his attention back on his weapon. He ran the cloth in his hand along the blade. "Are you going to ignore me? You wound me, little killer."

Kohaku glared at him but did not say a word. The nickname annoyed him and that was why the demon kept saying it. He wanted to get under his skin. Unlike Naraku, who took enjoyment in the chaos and sorrow of others, this demon enjoyed just Kohaku's. He liked to tease him, hover over him. Kohaku knew he watched him as he slept.

The demon poked him in the side. "Come on talk to me."

Kohaku placed his kusarigama on the wooden floor next to him before moving on the hidden blade he kept on his uniform. He felt a weight be applied to his shoulder and felt blonde hair tickling his cheek.

"Why are you ignoring me?" the demon asked, false hurt in his tone as he nuzzled his nose into Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku tensed as he felt the tip of his fangs graze his skin. "I don't want you to ignore me, little killer. I miss your snarky remarks."

Kohaku shoved him off. "I'm not in the mood to entertain you, demon."

The incubus smirked. "It speaks," he cooed. "And my name is Kieran. Say it with me. Kie-ran."

"Such a shame I won't ever call you by that," Kohaku replied and went back to his work. Kieran grinned and took a nibble of Kohaku's shoulder. Reacting on instinct, Kohaku took hold of his weapon by the hilt, pressed the blade against Kieran's throat. Brown eyes met blue ones and Kieran's look of confusion morphed into a slow sinister smile.

"I knew I liked you," he mused and moved back, licking his lips and moaning. "If your skin taste this good, I can't wait to taste your essence."

To his embarrassment, Kohaku felt a blush start to heat his cheeks. He turned his head, hoping the demon didn't see. "I'd rather die than let you touch me."

"I just nibbled at your skin," Kieran said in a sing-song voice. "So I can touch you all I want."

Kohaku tightened his grip on his blade. "Touch me again, demon and I will make sure your death is going to be slow."

Kieran hummed. "Trying to steal my heart?"

"I didn't think you had one," said the younger male. Kieran shrugged before leaned in close, causing Kohaku to move his head back. He moved the blade so the tip was pressed against Kieran's torso. The incubus just stared down at the weapon and then back at the child. Kieran blinked.

He wasn't a child anymore but he not quite a teenager either. He was young, eleven years if he remembered correctly from the information he got from the wind demoness. But he did have blood on his hands.

The blood of his comrades and his father.

Kieran was a demon; he survived off the life essence of humans and some other demons. He enjoyed finding things to entertain him. Usually it was just simple mischief, from the occasional teasing to a simple affair. He never went so far as to destroy the lives of others; not the way Naraku had. The spider demon seemed to have another idea in mind. He lived for strife and chaos; to cause nothing but turmoil.

The only reason Kieran even allied himself the demon was for young slayer who had taken to ignoring him again. His attention was back on cleaning his weapons. Kieran glared but didn't do much. He just took to staring at the boy.

He was a pretty little thing. His dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail; though Kieran often wondered how he would look with his hair down. It would probably be shoulder length or just past the nape of his neck. He wouldn't admit it out loud, or maybe he would because he was just that shameless, Kieran's fingers always twitched at the thought of running his hands through Kohaku's hair. His eyes were distant, always reflecting the past.

The painful reminder that he brought the end of his clan.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, the incubus turned his attention on Kohaku's face. His lips were slightly pouted, showing that he was focused simply on ignoring the demon. The freckles across the bridge of his nose were adorable. Kieran ran his tongue along his lips, still tasting the despair and corrupted innocence on his lips. There was a spice of regret and Kieran knew his soul would taste so much better.

"Stop staring at me," Kohaku snapped, turning his attention of the demon. Kieran enjoyed the fire burning in those eyes.

"Are you going to attack me again?" he teased.

"I might keep up my threat and actually kill you." Kohaku snapped at him.

Kieran shrugged. "At least I'd die knowing I was killed by an adorable little killer."

Kohaku tensed at his words.

Kieran sighed and then leaned back onto the floor, folding his arms behind the back of his head. He watched Kohaku before staring up at the ceiling.

Hiding out here until Kagura or Hakudoushi returned was not something either of wanted. If anything, Kieran would rather be off feeding. As much as he enjoyed the silence with Kohaku, he wanted to keep the boy alive. Naraku was so sure his little puppet would never betray him.

If only he knew that his puppet had realized who was pulling his strings and planned on cutting itself free. Kieran frowned, Naraku was going to kill him. The Shikon Jewel was almost complete. The only shards left were the one in Kohaku's neck and the ones in the wolf demon's legs and arm. If he remembered correctly, Naraku was so close to getting those.

The shard in Kohaku's neck was his lifeline. The fact that Naraku was willing to throw away the life of a child made Kieran want to kill him. He may have been a demon, but he would never harm a child. The thought alone made his stomach turn.

"Kohaku," the demon said. It was the first time he had said his name since meeting him. He always called him little killer. It may be an annoyance to the boy, but to Kieran it was meant as a term of endearment. The fact he said his name caused Kohaku to pause, glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to survive this?"

Kohaku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Killing Naraku," Kieran clarified as he sat up. "Do you want to survive killing him?"

Kohaku blinked. Of course he wanted to survive. He wanted to be reunited with his sister; mend the bond between them and truly gain forgiveness from his father and fallen comrades. He wanted to rebuild their way of life.

All of this had twisted their ways. He had lost his memory, lost his sight as a demon hunter. He knew fighting Naraku, he would probably die. He would lose his life to exact revenge.

"I would like to," he said and set down the poison bombs he had been stuffing into the hidden compartments of his uniform. "But I know it is simply a wish. I won't survive this battle."

Kieran frowned, "Your life is tied to that shard. You're telling me that you don't want to actually live your life? You were robbed of that. The least you can do is find another way."

Kohaku frowned. "What other way?"

Kieran paused. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to look away. Kieran raised his hand, brushing his knuckles against Kohaku's cheek before dropping it down to his shoulder. "You'd rather die than actually do this."

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"Bound your soul to mine," Kieran said. Kohaku blinked. The words hung in the air and Kieran could almost see the words buzzing around Kohaku's head. He looked like he had come to a decision when a huge gust of wind blew through the room. Kagura appeared before them, crouched down before she looked up at them.

"Hey," she greeted. She frowned, sensing the tension between the two. Kohaku was the first of them to react. He arose from the floor, gathering up his weapons and uniform and headed out the hut. He briefly heard Kagura ask what got under his skin.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Era**** Japan**

**:::**

Kieran always knew that when he didn't like someone, there was a reason for it. The incubus knew he didn't like Naraku or a lot of his incarnations. Kanna never showed emotion, she was just a little doll. Kagura he did enjoy, mostly because of her snark but he knew it was her desire to be free of Naraku and her protectiveness of Kohaku that really made him like her. Hakudoushi he did not like at all. The little bastard got a little bit too touchy with _his_ little killer, like he was currently.

His hand was resting on Kohaku's shoulder as he talked about something. It didn't sit well with Kieran, at all. Who was that little fucker to think he could touch what Kieran had already claimed as his own. Kohaku was silent, possibly doubting everything the other demon was saying before he excused himself. Kieran paid Hakudoushi no mind, simply glared in his direction and followed after the human boy.

Hakudoushi smirked. "Interesting," he mused. Perhaps this would work in his favor after all.

:::

"Stop following me," Kohaku said over his shoulder as he walked through the forest.

"I don't think I will," Kieran answered, his hands folded behind his head as he followed behind the human boy. He was only five steps behind him. watching as Kohaku tried to speed up. He grinned at the attempt. It was cute in a way, seeing the boy try he hardest to get away from him. He stopped, waiting to see if it would the desired affect out of his human. Kohaku paused, noticing he had stopped and came to a halt.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

Kieran smiled, "Well my adorable one, I wanted to see if you'd actually stop if I did."

The demon slayer frowned and turned, resuming his walk. Kieran heard his comment as he kept going. "Stupid demon."

"I'm not stupid," he called back.

Kohaku looked over his shoulder once more, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well if you're not, why would you want to bind a demon slayer to you? What purpose would that serve for me?"

"I told you," Kieran snarled his eyes darkening. "It will keep you alive."

"And tied to you," Kohaku finished. "I'd rather die at Naraku's hands a second time than in debt to you."

"How am I worse than the demon that took everything from you?" the incubus asked as he stepped forward, his jaw clenched. "I'm offering to save you Kohaku, not use you for some sick emotional game. I want to see you live after all the hell you've been through."

Kohaku tensed. A pregnant pause formed between the two, the demon in front of him staring with his eyes, turning from blue to black. There was something written in his eyes, something Kohaku had seen many times before. A look of a hunter who had found what it wanted.

Its prey.

He wasn't going to show fear. He wouldn't be that weak. Kieran frightened him, yes but he didn't make him want to run. Every bone in his body was telling him to run or fight, but the boy stood still, watching and waiting.

"Why?"

The word left his lips so softly he was almost sure the demon had to strain his hearing to catch it. "I just told you," Kieran snarled and walked towards him. "I want to see you live. I want to see you florish into a teenager, into a man. I want to see it all."

"Why?" Kohaku repeated, louder this time.

Obsidian eyes moved over his form, taking in the slight muscle, the slender figure, the signs of adolescence coming into play. The boy would be handsome when he grew up, possibly nimble from all the training he would endure. A purr escaped him at the thought, desire coursing through him as he stepped forward. The boy moved back, a dance they played for a few moments. Every time the boy moved back, the demon moved forward.

A devilish grin spread across Kieran's lips when Kohaku found himself trapped between the trunk of a tree and his predator. His eyes found the junction where collar and neck met and his mouth watered at the memory of how he tasted. The innocence that clung to him, just baiting him to take it. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to that the boy right where he stood.

How would the boy sound as he was stripped of his virginity and turned into a man? Kieran didn't know but he knew how tight the boy would be and it only made him want to do it. "Why do I want to see you grow?" he asked, throwing the unspoken question back in Kohaku's face. "Why do I want to see you live, little killer?"

Kohaku said nothing. His brown eyes were looking directly at him as if he was going to end him, but the slight tremble of his form told the other male that he was frightened. Kieran leaned in, inhaling the fear and sighed.

"You smell so good," the incubus said, his fangs growing and his wings starting to move against his back. His tongue dipped out to taste the boy's skin. He moaned as he let his tongue move from his neck to Kohaku's ear. He nibbled at the lobe and he felt more than saw Kohaku wiggle against him.

"Answer my question."

Kieran hummed, "And ruin the fun?"

Kohaku grabbed at his shoulders, "I said answer me."

The demon smirked, "Are you angry little killer?"

"Answer me now demon." Kohaku growled and the sound made Kieran even more aroused. He pressed his body against the boy's feeling his tense, watching the flush of his cheeks. "You're disgusting."

"Am I really?" Kieran asked and tilted the boy's head up to meet his eyes. "You're the reason why I'm so aroused."

Kohaku's faint blush intensified. "You pervert."

"Incubus my little killer," he grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to the boy's. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening it. Kohaku's eyes widened and he the palms of his hands against Kieran's chest, trying to shove him off. The demon only responded by grinding his hips against his, making Kohaku gasp before he bit down on the demon's tongue. Kieran pulled away, tasting the blood in his mouth. "That was a woman's move."

"So is this," Kohaku snapped and brought his knee up to kick the demon in the groin. He winched and Kohaku slipped away from him, running back towards the hut. Kieran growled deep in his throat.

"Such a disrespectful little brat," he snarled, his eyes fading to blue as he calmed himself down. He ran his tongue over his lips, enjoying the faint taste of the boy's lips. His lips turned into a "I'm going to enjoy teaching him a lesson."

:::

He knew there was a reason why he didn't like the little fucker. Kieran knew there was an absolute, solid reason why he didn't like Hakudoushi-aside from the fact the little shit was spawned from Naraku. He tightened his grip on the demon's throat, staring down into smug lavender eyes. He just had to rip his throat out and that smug look would disappear in a second.

"I knew it," the demon said. "I knew the human brat meant something to you."

Kieran pressed down harder. "I'd watch what you say, you little shit."

Hakudoushi smirked. "He won't be yours. He will forever belong to Naraku," his little smirk twisted into a sinister grin. "Well his remains will."

Kieran growled, bringing his hand up to rip out the demon's throat when he disappeared from beneath him. He looked around, confused. Where was he? Where was the little fucker? He was going to kill him.

No one threatened what was his.

He watched as the demon materialized behind Kohaku, poised to attack when a whirling sound alerted the three. A large boomerang appeared out of nowhere, cutting through Hakudoushi as if he was as thin as paper. A female voice sounded over the rushing winds. "Kohaku!"

The boy stilled, hurt and fear evident on his face. Kieran followed the voice and found a woman riding a fire cat demon. Seated behind her was a monk and running behind them was a demon in a red haori. He blinked, noticing the dog ears ontop of his head. The silver hair and golden eyes caused him to still.

Was he Taisho's son? He had the hair and eyes and the scent wasn't too far off. But there was human mixed into that scent. And it wasn't from the girl riding piggyback. He recalled his friend's demise, saving the lives of his human lover and half born son.

Hakudoushi regenerated in mid air, eyes landing on the group of intruders. He smirked, "Well if it isn't Inuyasha and his merry band of humans."

Inuyasha stepped forward, flexing his claws. "What's the matter Hakudoushi, scared to see us?"

Kieran snorted. He was definitely related to Taisho. The demon had been much like the male in his younger years. "He shouldn't be scared for much longer," he said, gaining the attention of the others. He watched as the girl who wielded the large boomerang dashed over to Kohaku. The boy was too shaken to notice. The blonde walked towards Hakudoushi, cracking his knuckles. "You and that master of yours need a lesson in demonology."

Hakudoushi titled his head. "Oh?"

"Yes," said Kieran.

"Enlighten me," the younger demon challenged, summoning his weapon.

Kieran snorted, this child wanted to challenge him. "You're barely into your first few breathes of life and you want to start bossing me around?" he asked, titling his head to the side, mocking the demon in front of him. A smile curled on his lips, "You're nothing but a babe."

Hakudoushi tensed, his jaw clenching. "You'll hold your tongue."

Kieran wagged a finger, tsking at the lavender eyed boy. "Didn't your father teach you manners? You're supposed to respect your elders, Hakudoushi. Not disrespect them."

A snarl, "You'll pay for your arrogance."

"Will I?" Kieran asked. "You tried to kill what belongs to me."

Hakudoushi barked a laugh. "He won't submit."

Kieran snorted, "It doesn't matter anymore," he said, his voice low. The power in his tone caused Hakudoushi to pause, tightening his hold on his naginata. Just how old was this demon? He knew he was older than Naraku, but just how much older? He looked no older than his early twenties and yet the power and confidence he wore was terrifying. Kieran gave another smile as he turned to Kohaku, who was staring at him. "I can't wait to taste you."

The boomerang wielder tensed at his words. Her grip on her weapon tightened as she stood up, blocking Kohaku from his view. Her eyes were like Kohaku's, not just in color but the fire was there. He could see similarities between the two and their scents were similar as well.

She had to be the sibling Naraku had spoken of.

"Touch him demon and you'll be sent to your death." She said, her eyes hard. He smiled at her before moving his eyes towards Kohaku.

"I can see where you get it from," he commented. Hakudoushi took the distraction and charged. He raised his weapon to strike when Kieran turned, delivering a kick that sent him to the ground. "I was talking."

"Stop playing around and fight me." Hakudoushi snarled and struck again. The incubus snorted and grabbed the blade. The metal sliced into his skin, causing him to bleed but the demon didn't winch or show any sign that it affected him. Instead he forced the blade back, jabbing the hilt of the blade into Hakudoushi's stomach, disarming the demon in the process.

Tossing the weapon aside, Kieran walked towards Kohaku. "He's all yours," he called to the half demon who stared at him in disbelief.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kieran stopped in front of the female guarding what was his. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is not of your importance."

"It is if you want your brother's life to be spared," the incubus retorted. "I won't ask again. What is your name?"

She stared him down. "Sango," she stilled and turned her head towards Kohaku. He stood up, looking at Kieran as he continued. "Her name is Sango. Whatever you're going to do you her, don't."

Kieran blinked. "Why is that, little killer?"

Kohaku looked at him. "Because," he began but stopped, tightening his fists.

Kieran leaned in, a playful smile on his face. "Because what?"

"What do I have to do?" the younger of the two asked. He looked up at Kieran, his eyes determined. "What do I have to do to make you leave me alone?"

Kieran blinked. "Oh you silly boy," he said with a smile. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I won't."

"Shame," Kieran answered with a shrug. He blurred past Sango, pinning Kohaku to the ground. Black leather wings sprung from his back, a pair of horns sprouted on top of his head and his eyes darkened to black. He grinned viciously at the terrified look on the boy's face. "You're mine," he purred and sank his teeth into the boy's neck.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Era**** Japan**

**:::**

He knew the incubus was determined, Hakudoushi had seen that from the moment Naraku introduced them all to the demon. However, watching the boy chase after a human was different than seeing him attack the boy. Kohaku hadn't let out a sound the moment Kieran sank his teeth into his neck. He had gone still and Hakudoushi didn't need heighten senses to know when a body stopped functioning. Kohaku had gone slack, and he hadn't heard a single breath come from his lips.

His sister's form had stilled for a moment. Her grip on her weapon tightened and then she attacked. "Get away from him!" she screamed, loud like a woman gone mad. She raised the demon bone with one hand and hurled it at the demon. But Kieran was faster, he scooped up Kohaku and took flight. The boomerang made it's way back to it's owner. Her jaw was tensed and she had a look of sheer anger in her eyes.

"Release him demon," she growled. The fire cat beside her snarled in response. "Or meet your end."

Hakudoushi sank back. She was a frightening sort of woman, one he would never want to anger. Kieran did not seem to care. He removed his fangs from Kohaku's neck, the boy in his arms giving off a soft moan. So he was alive, Hakudoushi mused.

"Sango-chan wait," called the time traveler. Kagome he believed her name was. "You could hit Kohaku-kun."

"Kagome is right," said the monk. "We can't risk your brother's life."

Sango tensed and watched as the demon stared down at her. He never loosened his grip on Kohaku. Inuyasha watched with interest, Hakudoushi noticed. Kieran turned his eyes on Hakudoushi, lavender meeting black. "Your time will come."

With those words, he flew off with Kohaku.

:::

"Let me go," it was soft against the winds but Kieran heard it just the same. "Please."

"No," he replied. He wasn't going to let the boy go, not after he had tasted him. He could feel his inner demon calling out for him. Claim him. Take him. Mate with him. Kieran smirked as he flew down towards a meadow of lilies. He set Kohaku down on his feet once they were on solid ground and the boy responded with shoving his hands against Kieran's chest.

"You bastard," he seethed, ignoring the blood running down his neck. "You know I didn't want this and yet you did it anyway!"

"I haven't done anything other than bite you," Kieran said with a shrug and ran his tongue over his lips, getting what was left of Kohaku's blood. He moaned in satisfaction, grabbing Kohaku's wrist when he tried to sucker punch the demon. He grabbed his other one for good measure. "I'm going to bind your soul to mine, to insure your life expansion and to break that hold Naraku has on you. You're a human, a young one at that and you shouldn't be controlled by him."

"And yet I should be controlled by you?" Kohaku asked, his voice hard. "You took my choice away!"

"And I'll give it back to you once this is over!" Kieran yelled back. Kohaku stilled, searching his eyes for any form of deceit and it broke Kieran's heart at that. He sighed and cupped the boy's face. "I'm going to be forward with you," he paused, his eyes landing on the bleeding wound on Kohaku's neck. "I don't just want to bind your soul to save you life. I want to do it because I want you all to myself."

Kohaku blinked.

Kieran snickered. "You're clueless and it's adorable," he purred and leaned in, sniffing the boy's scent. His tongue lapped at the blood and he moaned, bringing the boy closer to him. Kohaku pushed at his chest and Kieran snickered again as he pulled back. "Stop resisting me for once."

"I'm not going to stop," Kohaku snapped and shoved at his chest again. "Let me go."

Kieran hummed and tilted the boy's head up so that their lips were just a breath away. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low and it caused Kohaku to blush despite himself. It was hypnotic to hear but Kohaku wasn't fooled. Kieran's touch turned feather soft, his fingers tracing circles and his lips closing around the wound, his tongue running along it once more, healing it. He pulled back. "It won't hurt this time," he promised and moved his lips to the curve where his shoulder met his neck. His fangs tore into skin and Kohaku arched his back, clawing at his back as the demon hummed before setting him down onto the ground. Kieran shifted, never removing his mouth as he undid Kohaku's uniform, getting past every complication until the boy's chest was bare to him. He pulled back, watching as the boy's chest heaved, a blush on his cheek.

He traced a finger along Kohaku's jaw. "So adorable," he cooed and moved his hands down to the center of his chest. He dug his nails into Kohaku's skin and shut his eyes, focusing. He leaned over, kissing Kohaku on the lips and he pushed. He pushed some of his soul into the boy's while taking some of his. Binding a soul wasn't something incubi did not the hell of it. Kohaku sighed into the kiss, his body relaxing as he felt euphoria sweep through him. Kieran groaned as he worked, trying not to give into the temptation of mating with the boy.

Not yet, he had to remind himself. He was too young and it was too soon.

Kohaku felt lightheaded, like he was floating. He could feel himself being pulled back towards Kieran, something tying them together. Whatever it was, it was warm, sweeping through his veins and towards his heart. He felt Kieran pull away, his eyes no longer black but blue again. Kohaku blinked, staring at him. He never noticed how blue they were or how there was a soft hint of lavender near the iris.

He felt sluggish and his eyelids drooped. Kieran smiled down at him, "Sleep little killer," he said. "When you awake, you'll be safe."

Kohaku didn't know what that meant but he shut his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

:::

Kohaku stirred as he woke up. His limbs felt heavy and his head was pounding, but more importantly, he felt rather grounded. He didn't feel a heavy weight on him and he sighed, letting his hand move to rub his neck. His fingers glazed over his spine and he paused.

There was no jewel shard.

He moved his hand over the area, searching but now found nothing.

"You're awake," he paused and looked up to see the young woman his sister traveled with. Kagome, his mind supplied as he remembered almost killing her once before. Kagome smiled and knelt down next to him. "Are you looking for this?" she asked, holding out her hand and showing him the jewel shard. He blinked and stared at her. "The demon who took you, he brought you back to us. He said he has something to do before he came back."

Kagome made sure to omit the part where Kieran called the boy his mate. Sango had not been too happy about that, but she felt she owed the demon. He had saved her brother, brought him back from Naraku, but he had done it through soul binding. There wasn't anything she could do about it aside from thank him. He hadn't said anything as he took off. Her grey eyes saw the look of confusion on Kohaku's face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel more alive," he answered and looked at her. "But at the same time..."

"You feel like you were robbed of your choice."

Kohaku nodded. He could remember Kieran telling him he would give him back his choice once it was done. What choice was there? He was bound to a demon, an incubus, and for some reason he felt he had a choice.

"Would you like to see Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. "She's been waiting for you to wake up."

He nodded. She smiled and helped him up. Walking outside the hut, he was met with the sight of his sister talking with the half demon. Inuyasha he believed his name was. Kirara noticed him first and mewled as she raced over to him, hopping onto his shoulder and licking his cheek. He let out a laugh, happy to see his dear friend again.

"Kirara," he greeted. "I missed you girl."

She mewled and nuzzled against his neck. He smiled and looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He felt the tears before they began to slip. He met her halfway, falling into his sister's arms and hugging her back. "Aneue," he whispered and smiled when she kissed the crown of his head. "I'm not going to leave you again. I promise."

"I won't leave you either," she whispered back.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Era**** Japan**

_Three Years Later_

Kaede's Village

**:::**

Kieran did not like it when girls touched what was his, unless it was Sango. There was blood there, and Sango had gone through hell and high water for her brother. Kieran was alright with her touching his human. He was weary of Kagome, even though the time traveler made it clear she only saw Kohaku as a friend. And then there was the little human girl named Rin; Kohaku had told him several times that Rin was like a little sister and they were only friends. He didn't really buy that, but he knew that the demon lord the child followed behind supported her and Kohaku's claim.

However he did not like the human girl who had taken to following his intended like a puppy. She was only a year younger than Kohaku; a girl of thirteen with long ebony hair that she kept in a braid and bright brown eyes. She was humming as she followed Kohaku through the village. The boy was seemingly unaware of her affections.

"How can I help you today Yuiko-chan?" Kohaku asked as he set the firewood Kaede has asked him to gather onto the floor. She was going to be making stew tonight Kohaku couldn't help but smile at that. Kaede-sama made really good stew and he was grateful she would be teaching him out to cook it for the days he was out on his own. He and his sister had decided to keep the art of demon extermination going. At the moment, he didn't have a job so he was staying around Kaede's village instead of going back to the village he and his sister were rebuilding.

Yuiko blushed but smiled. "Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you got in last night and wanted to greet you properly."

He smiled warmly, unaware that the action caused the demon who watched them from the shadows to frown. Was he that blind? Kohaku ran a hand through his hair, "Thank you Yukio-chan. I'm honored that you wanted to see me."

She hummed, that blush still on her cheek. "Um...Kohaku-sama," she began and then blushed when he turned his eyes on her. "Would you...would you want to come with me to the festival tomorrow night?"

Kohaku smiled. "Of course," he said.

She smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Til tomorrow," he called and watched her leave. She paused and turned around, peering at him over her shoulder. "Yes Yuiko-chan?"

She shook her head, "Oh nothing," she said with nervous giggle. "See you tomorrow night."

He nodded and watched her go. Once she was gone, Kokhaku sighed, "You can come out now, stupid demon."

Kieran stepped out of the darkness, a scowl on his face. "You should have said no."

"And hurt her feelings?" Kohaku asked. "I don't think so."

"You idiot," Kieran grumbled. "She likes you."

"I'm not blind," Kohaku said with a huff and stepped out of the hut, the demon trailing behind him. This was a routine of theirs. Kohaku would leave somewhere and Kieran would follow behind him. Kagome had thought it was cute. The two walked through the village, passing Miroku who was talking to a elder. The younger demon slayer smiled in his direction but the monk paid him no attention. He sighed and continued towards the hut he was staying in.

"He's still mad at you huh?" Kieran asked.

"Apparently."

"It's not your fault," the demon reasoned. "He did kinda push it on her and then end it before she could answer."

Kohaku stopped. Miroku's rash decision to end his engagement to his sister simply because she was making sure Kohaku was adjusting to his life outside of Naraku had been a bit rough. His sister wasn't as bothered by it as everyone thought she would be, she had simply gotten over it. Miroku had simply given Kohaku the cold shoulder every time the boy tried to make small talk. "I guess you're right."

Kieran nodded and then looked at Kohaku's neck. He bit his lip, "Hey," he called and the boy looked at him over his shoulder. "Feed me?"

Kohaku gave him an annoyed look. "Go feed off a demon or another woman like last time."

Kieran paused. Before, him sleeping with other women had not been a bother to the boy. But recently it had been. He could see it getting under his skin. He sighed softly. "I wouldn't be feeding off other people if you let me feed from you."

"I'm not risking it."

"Kohaku, I'm not gonna kill you." Kieran pouted.

"Go feed off someone else."

"But you taste better," he grumbled.

"Go find someone else!" Kohaku snapped and shoved him.

Kieran frowned. "Fine," he said. "I'll go feed on someone else."

He disappeared into the darkness before Kohaku could say anything else.

:::

The night of the festival, Kohaku was still fuming over his latest spat with Kieran. The demon hadn't come back the night before and he couldn't feel his eyes nor his presence through the bond. He sighed, he must have been blocking him.

"Are you alright?" he turned his head to Yuiko. He blushed having forgotten about her. She looked rather cute in her yukata.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was thinking."

"Oh," she said and smiled. "I thought something was wrong. I'm glad you're okay."

In a way, something was wrong. It wasn't like Kieran to block him. What was wrong? Had he crossed a line yesterday? He sighed softly, he hadn't meant to be. He just...he really did care about Kieran but the idea of him feeding off other people wasn't something that sat well with Kohaku.

Was this how his sister felt when she was with Miroku?

"Kohaku-sama, are you alright?" he looked back at Yuiko and smiled warmly.

"I apologize again," he said. "I'm just not feeling well tonight. Perhaps I can make it up to you on another day?"

Yuiko smiled. "Of course," she said though the smile didn't reach her eyes. He blinked, what was he to do in this situation? He leaned in and kissed her cheek, hoping to make her feel better. Yuiko gave a soft gasp but remained perfectly still, her heart fluttering against her chest when he pulled away.

"Yuiko-chan?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He smiled. "Alright."

The walk to her house was short and Kohaku's mind was still on Kieran when he stopped in front of her hut. "Thank you for walking me home," Yuiko smiled to him and he nodded.

"Of course," he said. "You never know what kind of dangers could be luring around at night."

"If there are any I know Kohaku-sama would come save me, just like last time." she smiled, recalling the time he had swooped in like a hero out of her mother's stories, slaying the demon and carrying her home. That was a year ago and she had been infatuated with him ever since. She blushed softly at the memory and looked at the boy who held her affections.

When she had met him, his hair had been longer but now he has cut it some, so it was just to the nape of his neck. His brown eyes were always far off, like he was thinking of another time. He was lean, but there was some muscle there and she flustered at the thought of the handsome man he would become one day, the man she hope one day to call her husband.

Kohaku blushed, "Now you're just trying to flatter me."

Yuiko's blush deepened. "Um," she took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Good night Kohaku-sama," she said and leaned up, kissing him on the lips. She pulled back a second later and blushed. "Til tomorrow!" she called and rushed inside her hut.

Kohaku stood there.

What had just happened?

:::

"Come on kiddo," Inuyasha called. "Daylight's wasting away!"

Kohaku stepped out the hut, "I'm coming," he grumbled and paused. Inuyasha groaned aloud.

"What the hell is it?" snapped the half demon. "Totosai isn't gonna be around forever, kid. We've got weapons we need too..." he trailed off when he saw just what had caught Kohaku's attention. Kieran was walking up the pathway, his hands folded behind his back.

Kohaku took off towards him and tackled the incubus to the ground. "Ow!" cried the blonde. "You're either mad at me or happy to see me."

"You idiot!" Kohaku cried, slamming his fists against the blonde's chest.

"Well I figured it was mad," grumbled the blonde. "I missed you too, little one."

"Why were you blocking me!?" Kohaku snapped, looking down at him. "You could have been hurt and I wouldn't have known! You bastard, don't you ever do that to me again!"

Kieran grinned and sat up, cupping the boy's cheeks. "I'm alive," he said simply and then flicked Kohaku's nose. "I'll leave the bond open next time, okay? You might get some pointers for when we consummate our bond."

Kohaku's fist shot out, socking the demon square in the jaw. He scampered off Kieran and headed down the pathway. "Inuyasha-sama, let's go!" he called over his shoulder. Kieran grinned and followed behind him, Inuyasha trailing behind, muttering about how the boy was his sister. Kieran was rubbing his sore jaw.

"Your punches are getting better."

"Shut up you idiot."

Kieran pouted but it turned into a grin. "You were worried about me."

"I wasn't,"

"Liar."

"I wasn't worried!" Kohaku lied again, his cheek pink. "You stupid demon."

Kieran was about to say something when he noticed Sango and the others waiting for them at the bottom of the hill...with the little girl known as Yuiko. She was standing there with traveling equipment. He groaned, he hoped this wasn't going to go where he thought it would go.

"Yuiko-chan," Kohaku said noticing the girl. "What are you doing here? Why do you have all that with you?"

She took a step forward. "I'm coming with you, Kohaku-sama."

"Eh?" he muttered. "But...why?"

She removed her bag and dropped down to her knees. "Kohaku-sama, please allow me to come with you. Sango-sama has already said she will train me in the ways of defense and Kagome-sama has promised to teach me how to be a proper candidate."

Kieran blinked. Candidate?

Inuyasha grinned. "Well what do you know."

Kohaku blinked and looked at him. He was confused. Yuiko looked up at him, her eyes full of determination. "A candidate for what?" the young slayer asked.

"Kohaku-sama, I want to be strong enough to bare your children!" Yuiko declared. "I want to be trained to be the perfect wife for Kohaku-sama because...because I love you!"

Kieran growled while Kohaku looked confused. "Yuiko-chan..." he began.

"When you kissed me last night, it was what I needed."

"Kissed!?" Kieran snapped in Kohaku's direction.

"I want to be Kohaku-sama's wife," Yuiko declared once more and then got off her knees and took Kohaku's hands in his. "I will do everything I can to make you happy. My heart, soul and body are all yours."

Kohaku stood there speechless. Inuyasha grinned and clamped Kieran on the shoulders. "This is gonna be amusing," he said to the demon as he walked up to the others. "Come on you guys, let's go. You too lovebirds."

The half demon broke out into a snicker when he looked back to see Yuiko holding Kohaku's hand while Kieran was glaring at the back of her head.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Era**** Japan**

Close to the Demon Slayer's Village

**:::**

"Stop glaring at her," Kohaku said.

"I will when she stops clinging to you like a damn newborn babe to its mother," Kieran retorted and sat down on the edge of the rocks. They had broke away from the group, Kohaku to get some water from the local and Kieran followed behind him. He wouldn't tell anyone it was because he wanted to spend some time with the human boy because the annoying little add-on had been with him for the last three days of travel.

The incubus huffed and crossed his arms. Kohaku turned and looked at him, "Are you jealous?"

Kieran snorted, "Of course not. I don't like it when people touch my things."

"I'm not a possession," Kohaku replied. He stood up from the stream and frowned. "You would know this."

"You're mine," Kieran said. He turned his head towards the boy. "I gave a choice to live your life, not take a wife so quickly."

"I'm not taking a wife."

"Tell that to that little girl who seems to believe she's the perfect candidate to give you a child." Kieran snapped and crossed his arms. "She's walking around living in a fantasy world. You should talk to her about that."

"Kieran," Kohaku began. "You need to calm down. Whatever you're thinking isn't going on."

"Oh it's not?" Kieran asked with a tilt of his head. "So she's not trying to prove to you that she can be a good wife? Because between the last three days of vigorous training your sister has set up for her and the lessons Kagome is giving her, I'd say she's real determined."

"Stop it."

"I'm not going to stop," said the demon as he walked toward his bonded. "You're mine."

Kohaku's jaw tensed. "No I'm not."

"Your soul is mine."

"But not my choices." Kohaku snapped. "My mind is my own, my heart is my own. My body belongs to me."

Kieran's eyes darkened. "They won't for long."

"Really?"

"You're a demon slayer," the incubus said and stalked towards him with a glint in his eyes. "You know of demons and mating."

Kohaku's cheeks flushed but he didn't show any fear. "I know a demon takes a mate."

"With or without consent," Kieran said and wrapped an arm around Kohaku's waist, pulling him close. He grinned, feeling the boy's hands press against his chest. He titled his head up. "It's almost like you were made for me. Your entire form is so feminine,"

"I'm not a girl," Kohaku snapped and shoved him away. "I'm a boy."

"Your curves tell me another story," Kieran grinned with a wink. Kohaku felt his cheeks heat up again and he turned his head away from the demon.

"Stupid demon."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are," Kohaku retorted and stomped up towards him, getting right in his face. "You're a stupid, arrogant bastard who seems to think I'm your play thing. Well I'm not. I'm my own person. I do thank you for saving my life, but other than that, stop treating me like a precious toy on you can play with."

Kieran blinked, watching how the boy's chest heaved before his eyes stayed on Kohaku's lips. The boy was gonna hit him, maybe even actually stab him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss him.

So he did. He pressed his lips against Kohaku's, his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Kohaku made a sound and his hand flew to slap him across the face. Kieran caught his wrist before he could, pulling him close with his other arm and deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped into the boy's mouth, tasting his emotions, tasting him. But also tasting some different, unfamiliar and sweet.

Yuiko. He could taste her on Kohaku's lips, smell her scent on his skin and he growled. His lips moved from Kohaku's, letting the boy breath and his first words to him being a curse. He didn't care. He didn't hear him, all he could hear was his pulse, all he could taste was Yuiko, all he could smell was Yuiko.

He let his fangs come out and without so much as a warning, he bit into Kohaku's neck. The boy gave a cry, his hands moving to push and shove him away. Kieran tightened his hold.

She touched him.

She touched his mate. He had hoped that little declaration of a kiss was a lie. But it wasn't.

"Kieran stop!" Kohaku snapped. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go!"

Not yet, the demon thought. Not until he showed her who his mate belonged to.

"Demon, release that boy!"

:::

Inuyasha looked up at the sudden shift in the air.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, noticing her friend's change in posture. "What is it?"

"Blood," he answered. He tensed when he got another whiff. "It's Kohaku's."

Sango tensed as well, grabbing her Hiraikotsu and turning to the others. "We'll be back. Come on, Inuyasha!"

The half demon nodded and they raced off towards the stream Kohaku and Kieran had gone to. Inuyasha jumped through the trees, watching the female demon slayer below him. Her eyes were filled with an emotion. Love, pure and whole, for her brother. She would do anything to keep him safe. She had been willing to offer up her life many a times for her brother.

The two came through the clearing and tensed at the scene before them. Kieran, black eyed, leathered wings and horns, was fighting off a demon slayer. Another one was tending to a shaken Kohaku. Kieran appeared to have a few scratches but he wasn't letting it slow his down.

His claw were out and he moved to swipe and the female demon huntress. She pulled a knife from her sash and blocked each swipe before he made a swipe for her mask. The lavender material holding her mask together tore as his claws gazed them. The woman moved away, her green eyes narrowed and she tsked in her failure.

"Aniki, how is he?" she called towards her male companion.

"He's shaken but he'll be fine, the demon didn't bite too deep." he replied and noticed their two unnoticed guests. His eyes stayed on Sango, who had moved into action. She flung Hiraikotsu at Kieran, who seemed to be unfazed by the attack, even after it sent him to the ground. He was up on his feet again, moving to attack her.

"Kieran stop!" cried Sango.

"it's no use Sango," Inuyasha told her as he threw a punch at the blonde. He skidded back and spat out blood. Inuyasha let his hand fall on his sword. "We might just have to kill him."

Kohaku tensed.

Kill him?

The male demon slayer noticed the boy's fear. "Kohaku, are you alright?"

Kieran snarled and was about move when Kohaku was up on his feet, rushing to get between Kieran and his sister. He skidded to a stop and turned to look at the demon as his claw came at him.

"Stop it," he whispered, his voice low and pleading. Kieran stilled, his claws an inch from Kohaku's cheek. Kohaku tightened his hand into a fist. Black eyes met brown and Kohaku sighed. He pulled his fist back. "You stupid demon!" he cried and slammed his fist into Kieran's jaw.

The demon fell to the ground. He groaned and sat up, holding his jaw. "What the hell Kohaku!?" he snapped, turning to look at his bonded. Kohaku stilled, noticing the blue of his eyes. "Why did you punch me?"

"You did this!" Kohaku snapped, showing him the bleeding wound on his neck.

Kieran paused. "I hurt you," he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes and you almost hurt my sister," Kohaku snapped. "And Ryouko-san too!"

Sango blinked. "Ryouko?" The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

Kieran got up and walked towards Kohaku. His fingers lightly touched the bleed wound, careful not to hurt him even more. "I really did hurt you."

"You wouldn't let go," Kohaku mumbled. "I don't even know why you did that."

Kieran sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was jealous," he muttered under his breath. Kohaku blinked.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"No I didn't," he teased and stepped towards him. "What did you say? I didn't hear you Kieran."

"I'm not gonna say it again."

"Yes you are," Kohaku smirked and stepped closer, cupping the demon's cheeks and pressing his nose to a now flustered Kieran's. "Kieran-kun, what did you say?" he purred.

Inuyahsa was torn between laughing and scoffing while Sango looked on, finding it cute that Kohaku was resorting that old trick. He had used it once on the demon, although he had been a bit flustered himself. Now he was confident as he rubbed his nose against Kieran's, his lips a breath away from the demon's.

"Hmm?" the young boy titled his head.

"I was jealous," Kieran said, his cheeks pink. Kohaku smirked and pulled away.

"Was that so hard?" he asked and turned on his heel towards Ryouko. Kieran blinked, coming out of his stupor.

"You did that on purpose!"

Kohaku only smirked as he got up to Ryouko. The girl was a few years older than his sister, aged twenty five if he remembered correctly. Her hair was short, fashioned out to make her look somewhat like a young man if not for her feminine features. Her eyes were green and her hair a dark brown. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Kohaku-kun."

"Ryouko-san," he greeted and bowed to her. He smiled towards the other male, who arose. His hair was short like his sister's and had a slight wavy curl to it. His eyes were blue unlike his sister's. He had a soft blush on his cheeks but his features were sharp. He was two years his sister's junior, about twenty-three years old. He smiled warmly at Kohaku in return. "Ani-ue."

Sango blinked. What?

The man blushed. "Now Kohaku, wait a minute," he said raising his hands. "For all we know, it could be terminated now that your father has passed."

Ryouko snorted. "Oh stop trying to get out of it, little brother."

"And just who are you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

Ryouko smiled. "My name is Ryouko," she said bowing in his direction before she jabbed her finger towards the older man. "And the blushing one is my younger brother Kei."

He smiled softly. "Pleased to meet you."

"I meant who are you to Kohaku and Sango?"

Kohaku smiled. "Ryouko-san is basically my sister in law."

"In law?" Sango blinked.

Kohaku nodded in her direction. "Don't you remember Ane-ue?" he asked. "You and Kei-san were going to unite our two villages when you came of age. Father made that request when you were younger."

"Eh?" Sango blinked. She did remember a young man named Kei who would come to the village ever so often after Sango started going out into the field. They never interacted much, but he would smile and give her small gifts. She remembered he comforted her when she felt she would get married due to her life as a demon slayer. The day he was set to leave for his village, he had pulled her aside, presenting her with a lily and told her she would be a beautiful wife to a lucky man one day. She blushed suddenly and met his eyes.

Kieran and Inuyasha shared a grin. "Think the monk will flip a lid?" asked Kieran.

"Maybe a little," answered Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

**:::**

**Feudal Era**** Japan**

Close to the Demon Slayer's Village

**:::**

"Intended? You had an intended even though we were engaged?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Sango. She frowned, along with Ryouko. Kohaku walked right up to the monk, ignoring Kieran's protective gaze.

"Miroku-sama, that's not nice. First of all, my sister never knew of the engagement. I did because I walked in on my father discussing it. You can't put that blame on her. Also, you're the one who broke up your engagement to her because she didn't answer your question fast enough!"

"Question?" Ryouko asked as she stepped forward. She had not known much about Sango, however she had gotten rather attached to Kohaku. He was to be her brother in law and the few times she met him, "Why are you so upset about this? Your relationship with Sango-chan is done. There is no need for you be acting like she left you standing alone on the day you were meant to wed."

Kieran snickered. He might not have known Ryouko well enough but he knew he was going to like her. She didn't take shit, much like Sango. She would be the only other girl to touch Kohaku. She stood up for him like a sister already. Speaking of girls who liked to touch what was his, Yuiko was practically draped over the boy's arm. He growled at the sight.

"Oh stop," Inuyasha told him, giving the boy a smack on his head. "He's not even reacting to it."

Kieran snorted, "You're just like your father."

Inuyasha stared down at him, golden eyes filled with interest.

"Later," said the blonde. He walked over to Kohaku, trying to keep from gritting his teeth at the sight of a human girl with his mate. The demon slayer looked at him, nodding in greeting. They stared at each other before Kieran broke the gaze. "I'm heading out for a bit."

"You're hungry?"

He didn't nod. He just shrugged, "It's something I have to do. I'll be back before night fall."

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders. "Alright," he muttered, sounding disinterested. Kieran frowned, he felt the other's pain through the bond.

"It won't be like last time," the incubus said and then reached out, his fingers touching the still healing wound on the slayer's neck. It was almost too tender for Yuiko's liking and she frowned at the demon. He had hurt her future husband.

"Just go already, you idiot." Kohaku snapped.

Kieran leaned in, planting a kiss on Kohaku's cheek. He smirked when the boy's cheeks colored with embarrassment. "I'll see you in bed, my little killer."

He disappeared in a shroud of shadows. Ryouko turned and looked at her brother in law with a smirk on her face. However, it was Kei who spoke. "You're mated to a demon?"

Kohaku's blush deepened before he answered, stammering out his response. "No, I am not. He's just a stupid demon who is infatuated with me."

Inuyasha snorted. He didn't have to be half demon to know Kohaku was lying. He smelt like denial and it was a smell he had been giving off for three years now. He groaned, those two needed to consummate their mating bond and fast.

He was getting tired of this whole "we are/we aren't" thing with them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kieran walked along the river bank. The sun was high in the sky and he was still waiting for the one who called for him. As he sat and waited, he thought of Kohaku. He shut his eyes, focusing on the bond they shared. He could feel the anxiety, the hurt, the absolute fear that Kieran might abandon him at any moment.

He winched at the thought. He may have left him for some periods of time but he didn't think he could just up and leave his mate. It made his heart ache just at the thought of it. Demons, when they mated, their entire purpose was to make their mates happy, protect them and love them.

Kieran was doing a pretty shit job at it.

He was jealous, and short tempered, jumped to conclusions and acted without thinking. Kohaku was basically in this entire mess because he had wanted him and took him without consent. He knew the boy was still pissed at him for not really giving him much of a choice.

What could he do? He has feelings for the boy.

"You're staring off into space. If you keep up with that look, I'll feel like a neglected mother."

He blinked and turned at the voice. He smiled softly, "I'm almost certain that would impossible."

The new comer huffed as she walked towards him, pressed in a elegant pastel kimono that worked with her pale skin. Strawberry blonde hair that was held in a braid and lilac eyes, the woman looked no older than her early thirties.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Kieran arose to his feet. "I would hope so," he answered before his smile widened. "Hello Lilith."

She nodded in return. "Now my little one," she mused and stepped forward. "We have some checking up to do."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As he promised, Kieran returned to the group at night fall. When he arrived, Inuyasha was the one to greet him. He nodded and walked towards the half breed. "May I sit?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded and the incubus took a seat next to him.

"You smell like a woman," he commented. "A demon woman."

Kieran nodded, "My mother," he replied. "She'll be joining us in the morning."

Inuyasha sighed. "Another woman?"

"Oh come off it," Kieran said. "You're not complaining."

"I never said I was," the hanyou mused before he turned his attention on the sleeping members of his group. Kieran was happy that Yuiko slept away from Kohaku. She was nestled between Sango and Ryouko.

"What did I miss?"

"Yuiko feels threatened by you," Inuyasha informed him. Kieran smirked, happy he could cause some fear in the girl. "She wants Ryouko and Sango to teach her how to defend herself and how to battle demons. Also, she asked both the girls how she could get Kohaku to find her more attractive. The poor kid."

Kieran frowned, "Why are you sympathizing for her?"

"Because she's in love with someone who doesn't even know how he feels about her. Kohaku spent a year under Naraku, being emotionally manipulated and destroyed. He doesn't even really know how he feels about you," Inuyasha said, although he was lying. He couldn't smell it, but he could see the boy was falling in love for the demon. Kieran was already there, he just didn't know how to express it.

Kieran sighed, "I forced myself on him."

"You saved him," Inuyasha corrected. "He'd be dead right if you hadn't bonded with him."

"Hmm."

There was a pause between them. "Miroku isn't too happy with Sango's engagement."

"I was there for that," Kieran said.

"Not for the rest. After you left, Miroku decided to start up again, going on about how Sango couldn't make up her mind. Kei jumped in and defended her, telling the monk that he had no say in her choices. If Sango wanted to marry him, she would have. She wasn't hurt when Miroku left her. You and I were there when he decided to forget his pain in another woman's arms."

Kieran growled. He liked Sango, she loved Kohaku and respected his choices and faults. She was a fighter and the monk was a fool for not doing anything to try and actually be with her.

"I hope she marries Kei," he muttered.

Inuyasha snickered and the incubus saw a bit of his father in him. Inuyasha caught his look, "What, do I remind you of my dad?"

Kieran nodded. "He was my best friend," he mused. "I was saddened by his death. When I found Sesshomaru when he was a pup, I had hoped he could tell where you and Izayoi was. I had met her once, your mother, and she was the sweetest woman I had met. I never found either of you, not until I saw you fighting off Hakudoushi."

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three thousand years old," grinned the demon. "Your father and I grew up together, though we drifted as we grew up. I went off to see the world while Taisho stayed here. He said he was drawn here."

Inuyasha nodded, "What brought you back here?" he asked.

Kieran turned his eyes towards Kohaku's sleeping form. He frowned when he heard the whimpers. He was having a nightmare. Arising from his seat, the demon walked towards him. "I'm not use but whatever it was, it lead me to him." He called over his shoulder as he walked over to Kohaku. He moved to lay down on his side, "Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night," Inuyasha nodded and shut his eyes.

Kieran wrapped an arm around Kohaku's waist, pulling the boy closer. He felt Kohaku whimper, curling his trembling fingers around Kieran's shirt. He rubbed the boy's head, "Silly little human," he mused. "I'm here."

Kohaku hummed, his hands moved up to wrap around the demon's neck. His lips moved to say something and Kieran frowned, leaning in to hear. "Kieran," his mate whispered, subconsciously pulling him closer. "Don't leave," he spoke before his lips pressed against the demon's.

Kieran's eyes widened for a moment, before they shut and he welcomed the kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stupid demon!"

The others awoke to the sound of a yelp. Sango turned her head and smiled as Kohaku arose, his cheeks flustered and his fists shaking. Kieran was nursing a swollen jaw. Groaning, the demon turned his eyes on his mate, "Jeez, what was that for?" he asked.

"You know damn well what that was for!" Kohaku snapped, the color in his cheeks darkening. It was bad enough he dreamt of kissing the demon but to wake up in the blonde's arms while he was shamelessly sporting an erection was not what Kohaku had planned on feeling. "You were..."

"Aroused," Kieran finished. He grinned when the boy's cheeks turned the color of an apple. "Aww, are you embarrassed that I want you in that way? You shouldn't be, I haven't been shy with how I much I want to claim you."

Kohaku's jaw tensed. "You...you...!"

"Hmm?" Kieran grinned and got up, leaning into Kohaku's face. "What is it, my adorable little killer?"

Kohaku snorted and shoved him. "Pervert," he grumbled and turned, only to bump into another person. "I'm sorry!" he cried and looked up, seeing a woman with strawberry blonde hair. She was staring down at him with wide lilac eyes. He blinked. She reminded him of Kieran with that stare. "Miss?" he called.

She cupped his face. "You're adorable," she mused. She turned her gaze on Kieran, glaring. "Why haven't you marked him yet?"

"Huh?" the young slayer asked.

"I did," Kieran snapped. "It's imprinted on his soul."

The strawberry blonde gasped, letting go of Kohaku. "What!?" she cried, her eyes flashing crimson red. Kieran sank back in fear as she stepped forward. "You soul bonded with him and you didn't even tell me?"

Kieran winched. He help his hands in surrender, "I was going to."

Sango blinked and looked at Kohaku, who was just as confused. She heard Inuyasha snickering and turned to the demon. "What is it?" she asked.

"You'll see," Inuyasha snickered. He knew little of soul bonding but he knew just why the woman was so angry.

"Going to? When was that? When I was old and without grandchildren!?"

Kieran blinked while Kohaku turned pink. "You're already old," Kieran murmured. "And you have plenty of grandchildren. You had four children."

"You know damn well what I meant!" the woman snapped.

"Excuse me," Sango called and the crimson eyed woman turned her gaze on her. If Sango was unhinged, she didn't show it. "Who are you?"

The woman's eyes faded to lilac and she gasped. "Oh I forgot. I was so caught I didn't introduce myself," she mused and then smiled. "My name is Lilith and I'm Kieran's mother."

Kohaku blinked. "Your mother?" he asked the incubus.

"Yup," he answered.

Lilith turned her gaze back on Kohaku. "And you have to be Kohaku," she cooed and cupped his cheeks. "Such a handsome young boy. I know you'll make a handsome man one day. And a good husband for my son, well not that you aren't already."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Lilith asked. "When an incubus binds their soul to another, it's a sign that they are married to that person. It's stronger than simply mating, although if you wanted, you could consummate it."

Kohaku stilled before turning his gaze on Kieran. The demon sank back, fearful of the calm look in Kohaku's eyes. "You knew about this?" he asked.

Kieran gulped. "Well," he said and laughed nervously. "I might have known."

Kohaku's jaw tensed. "I see."

"You're mad."

"I'm livid," Kohaku said, an actual growl escaping him as he walked towards him. "You told me I would have a choice. You told me you'd never take my choices away. I could have a life, I could do what I wanted. You lied to my face."

"I didn't lie," Kieran snapped. "I am giving you a choice."

Kohaku paused. "Oh?"

Kieran winched. He sounded so cold, unfeeling. "I just...I don't want your choice to be her," he muttered, his eyes cutting to Yuiko. He looked up at Kohaku, his eyes blue and filled with emotion. "I want you to choice on your own."

The tension in Kohaku's jaw wavered slightly. He said nothing, simply drew his fist back and slammed it into Kieran's jaw. Repeatedly. When he wasn't satisfied with just punching him, he delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon. Kieran fell to the ground. He wasn't done yet, the demon mused. He watched as Kohaku stormed towards him and reached out to grab him. He pulled the demon up by his collar and delivered another straight punch to the face.

He let go and turned on his heel. He walked away from the others, shaking with rage and once he was out of sight, the young slayer started to cry.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kieran and the very few OC characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

**:::**

**Modern Day Japan**

The Higurashi Shrine 

**:::**

"It's so nice to have someone over for dinner," Kagome's mother said with a smile as she set a plate down for Kohaku. She paused and then quickly turned to look at Kagome, "Don't tell Inuyasha I said that dear. He's always welcome. And so are you Kohaku-kun."

He smiled in return. "Thank you very much for having me, Higurashi-san."

"Oh dear, please call me Mama."

Kohaku blinked. "You mean, like haha-ue-sama?"

"No," Mrs. Higurashi said with a wiggle of her finger. "Mama. Ma-ma," she pronuced slowly. "Now you try."

"Mama," he said.

She grinned while Souta shook his head and took a sip of his water. Grandpa was staring at the young demon slayer, his eyes searching for something. Kohaku turned his attention onto the old man. "Is something the matter?" he asked, curious.

"Your aura," said the elder. "It's...interesting."

Kagome paused, her chopsticks full of rice away from her mouth. He had noticed too then? Kohaku blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Your aura is weakening," said Grandpa. "It's almost sickly."

"Grandpa!" Kagome's mother chastised.

"Tell me child," continued the elder as he ignored his daughter in law. "What is troubling you?"

Kohaku shook his head. "Nothing is wrong," he said and cried out when the old man whacked him in the side of the head with a paper fan.

"Lies! Your entire aura is dwindling and you're getting paler by the second!"

Kohaku blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you're..." he paused as a sudden headache came over him. He touched the side of his head.

"Grandpa, look what you've gone!" Mama cried and then helped the boy up. "Come on dear, let's get you up to the guest room so that you can rest."

Kohaku nodded. "Thank you Mama," he muttered, his eyes drooping as he leaned against her. Souta arose and moved to help carry him.

"Come on Kohaku-nii-san," he said and the three moved to head up to the guest room. Kagome turned her head towards her grandfather, who looked very thoughtful.

"Grandpa," she called after a moment. "You noticed it too then?"

"His aura is very weak," the grandfather stated. "And that's not all. I can almost feel his soul fading away. He's not well Kagome, but for the life of me I can't tell what is wrong. His aura does hold a slight demonic presence but it's nothing evil."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Should she tell him what she knew? Kohaku had asked before they left to not say a word to anyone about his and Kieran's bond. He was still annoyed with the demon and was refusing the soul bond as much as he could physically. The days before they left, shortly after Kieran's mother Lilith had informed them of the soul bonding, Kohaku had made sure to stay as far away from Kieran as possibly. He hung close to Kagome and Sango, even allowed Yuiko to get closer to him. But never Kieran and the incubus had let his hurt feeling be known.

The reason why Kohaku was with her was because Kieran and Kohaku had gotten into an argument. Normally that was to be expected of the two. They fought all the time, teased each other but whenever Kieran took it too far, Kohaku would shut him out. And this time, he had shut him out completely. Kagome had noticed the bond go cold between them that day. She hadn't forgotten it.

No one in the group would.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You know, you're going to have stop ignoring me." Kieran had said after he marched up to Kohaku. The demon slayer had been sitting by the dying fire as the early morning light was rising over the east. Ryouko was next to him, sharpening her weapons when the incubus had come to them. Kohaku said nothing as he reached for his blade and grabbed a cloth to clean it. Kieran's jaw clenched and he growled. "Stop doing that, damn it! I can feel your emotions, you know. I know you're mad at me, you've be projecting it since my mother told you!"_

_Kohaku turned to Ryouko. "Is this sharp enough?" he asked. _

_She nodded, side eyeing Kieran. The demon growled. "Stop ignoring me!" he exclaimed and grabbed Kohaku by his shoulder and pulling him to his feet. The action caused Kohaku to attack, drawing his blade along Kieran's jugular and pressing down hard enough to draw blood. Kieran's shout had alerted everyone else. Sango and Kagome came rushing over to them while Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku looked ready to intervene. Kei holding Yuiko back, not wanting her to get hurt. _

_"What is going on?" Kagome asked. _

_"Just a lover's quarrel," Kieran snapped, briefing looking over at Yuiko when he said lover. He wanted her to know Kohaku belonged to him. His soul was his. His body was his. Every fiber of the boy's being was now Kieran's and every single particle of Kieran belonged to Kohaku in return. He smirked when Yuiko showed a brief expression of unease. _

_"We aren't lovers," Kohaku spoke. Kieran turned and looked at him. _

_"You're mine," he claimed, eyes bleeding over black with possession. _

_"I don't belong to any demon," Kohaku said and then removed his blade. He turned to walk away when Kieran grabbed his arm. _

_"I said I'd give you a choice." _

_"You're a horrible liar," Kohaku growled and yanked back his hand. "You took my choice away. You know I wanted to die. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. My sister had lost enough and the one bit of happiness she had was ripped away because you decided I had a right to live. I wanted to die. I wanted to burn for all the sins I caused. I murdered so many people," he whispered and looked down at his hands. The memories were haunting him again. The screams, the cries, the rivers of blood he had caused. The tears he had shed that he knew he would never be able to shed again. _

_"You were manipulated," Kieran told him. _

_"I didn't fight back."_

_"You couldn't!" Kieran snapped and grabbed his shoulders. "Naraku used you against your own family. He took away your memories of the life you had before the incident...he hurt you. He would have killed you Kohaku and I wasn't going to allow that." _

_"Why?" Kohaku asked, bitterness in his tone. "So that you could take me for yourself? Use me as a play toy and pretend I'm your mate, all while whoring yourself out to others for their life essence?" _

_Kieran's face twisted. "I'd never do that to you."_

_"You're doing it now!" Kohaku snapped and shoved him away. "You're toying with me and when something gets in your way you're suddenly in love with me. You're suddenly possessive of me and want nothing more than to rub it in someone's face. My "choice" as you call it, is nothing but a lie you're using to string me along." _

_Kieran grimaced. "Kohaku," he whispered and reached out to caress his cheek. The young boy slapped it away. Kieran tried opening the bond, letting the boy know that what he felt was real. Kohaku clutched his chest as a flurry of emotions came at him, as well as images. Images of Kieran and other people. He was doing so many things with them. Kissing, fondling, fucking them. Holding them in embraces that he would hold Kohaku in or that he would want to hold him in. Kohaku's stomach churned and he remembered all the times Kieran had kissed him, all the times Kieran had caressed him and nuzzled him. _

_He turned and ran towards the riverbank, hearing but not responding to the others cries and vomited onto a patch of grass. The images burned in his mind and he was throwing up all over again. When he was sure there was nothing left in his stomach, he cupped some water in his hands and drank. His throat burned and he took a deep breath. He felt Kieran before he heard him walk towards him. Before the demon could do anything, Kohaku had moved. His fist came first, knocking the back and then the kick to his stomach, which knocked him on his ass._

_Blue eyes stared up into chocolate brown and he winched suddenly as a pain coursed through him. "Kohaku," he whispered. _

_"I hate you," Kohaku seethed. "You lied to me, kept things I had a right to know about from me and then to make it all worse, you hurled every vile thing you've done with other people in my face. I want nothing to do with you." _

_"Kohaku please," Kieran begged, looking hurt. Tears looked like they were threatening to slip from his eyes. _

_"Go away," Kohaku said, his voice hollow. "If you ever come near me again, I will kill you. Even if it means I have to kill myself."_

_He walked past the demon, shutting him and their bond out as he passed the others. He never saw Kieran shut down before the others eyes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks had passed since the altercation. Two weeks since Kohaku had been in the modern world with her. Kieran hadn't left the group, she knew because Inuyasha had come to visit her two night ago, informing her of the incubus's current state. He hasn't fed since then, he was slowly loosing his mind. Sango had sent Yuiko back to Kaede's shortly after Kohaku's departure so Kieran wouldn't attack her. Now he just stayed away from the others while they waited. Sango and Kei had gone off to exterminate a demon, so Inuyasha and Ryouko were keeping constant watch over Kieran. Miroku had sealed the hut he had stayed in at the demon's request.

Kagome sighed and reached for her tea. A loud thud from upstairs caused her to pause. Mama cried out and Kagome and her grandfather were up from the table and heading towards the guest room upstairs. Kagome busted through the door. Kohaku was on the floor, his face flushed red but very pale. He was breathing heavily while clutching his chest.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved to get him up and set him on the bed.

"He was getting dressed for bed when he collapsed," Mama said, trembling slightly. "Kagome-chan, his eyes."

"What about them?" she asked.

"They were lavender," Souta muttered. "Well...not lavender but a shade lighter I think. But there was also red around the irises. They were scary."

Kagome sighed. She covered Kohaku with the blankets and sheets and turned to her grandfather. "I need a cool cloth. After that, I'll explain what is going on."

Souta was off the bed and rushed down the hallway. Not a minute later, he was back with a damp cold cloth. Kagome folded it and placed it on Kohaku's burning forehead. He whimpered but didn't stir.

"Kagome-chan, what is going on? Is Kohaku-kun alright?" Mama asked.

"No," Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Souta asked.

"Kohaku-kun...well he's mated to a demon." Kagome began and shut her eyes as the room erupted into gasps.

"You mean like Inuyasha-nii-san?" Souta asked.

Kagome shook her head. "This demon isn't like the ones form our lore. He's a demon from Hell," she told them and looked right at her grandfather. "You know of Lilith, don't you?"

"Adam's first wife," said the elder. "It was said that she wanted to become just as important as man but God would not allow it so he cast her out. Some stories say she was the first demon."

Kagome nodded. "She can be considered the mother of all demons. But really, created some of the first. The vampire was one, the succubus and incubus another. I've met one of her children."

"Met one?" Mama whispered.

"And Lilith herself," Kagome muttered. She recalled how Lilith had not been what she expected. Of course, Kieran had told her that she was only seeing the side of Lilith that the demoness wanted her to see. Lilith had been so warm, cuddling and fawning over Kohaku during her brief stay with them. However, when Kieran was around, she would turn into a fraction of her true self. Cold, ruthless and rather manipulative. She was also somewhat abusive to her son, as Kagome had noticed several times that Kieran would gain a severe injury from his mother if he said the wrong thing.

"The child you met," Grandpa said, putting two and two together. "The demon is Kohaku's mate."

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Well we must find her!" Grandpa cried. "Kohaku won't last if she's not here. He could very much die. Now where is this young lady?"

"Young man," Kagome said and then reached out, taking Kohaku's hand. "Kohaku is mated to a male demon, Grandpa. An incubus."

Grandpa blinked. "Oh," he said. He coughed and regained his composure. "Well...we should find him."

"Kagome?" called a voice. Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha standing here. He took in the sight of Kagome, her family and ailing Kohaku. "What happened? Is he okay?" he asked and rushed over. Kohaku was like a little brother to him and he saw the kid as a pup, much like Ayame and Kouga did. He groaned. He had come to inform Kagome that Ayame was demanding to see Kohaku. The she wolf had been demanding it since she had come upon their campsite. Although at the moment, she was contempt with cuddling up with Sango.

"We need to get him to Kieran," Kagome said.

"If you don't, he could die." Grandpa said. "The bond is being tampered with, both by distance and time. Kohaku lept through time and space to get here and I'm almost certain that the two haven't consummated their bond, which is a relief and a miracle considering."

"What?" the two asked.

"Had they consummated their bond," said the elder. "And Kohaku had been gone this long, I'd afraid he wouldn't have woken up this morning. He would have died. Mates need each other, need to depend on each other. I know when the boy came to us, he was troubled with something. Now I see what. I've read up on incubi and while they are sexual and need energy, the slightly bit of attention and affection their mate gives them can sustain them for weeks. Were they affectionate before this?"

"Yea, if you wanna count Kieran being used a demon punching bag and Kohaku becoming a teenage girl in denial of a crush as affection." Inuyasha muttered. He could remember Kohaku's flustered and offhanded attempted to deny his feelings and jealousy.

Souta blinked. "So...Kohaku-nii-san is a tsundere?"

Kagome giggled while Inuyasha was confused. "Basically," Kagome told her brother.

"We need to get him back now," Inuyasha said. 'If Kohaku is this bad, Kieran must be worse."

Kagome nodded. "I'll pack our bags. It won't take long."

"I'll get him dressed," Mama called and went to get some clothes for Kohaku.

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha, who had an unconscious Kohaku on his back, were heading towards the well. They just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::**

**Feudal**** Japan**

Close to the Bone Eater's Well

**:::**

Sango stared back towards the hut. Kieran had been quiet for the last three hours. He had made some noises about being hungry but he hasn't done anything. Ayame looked up from the demon slayer from her position of using Sango's legs as a pillow to rest her head. The she wolf wouldn't deny, she had found the human woman to be attractive but her heart belonged to Kouga. But if things had been different, she wouldn't deny she would have stolen the female slayer from under the monk's nose years ago. Kohaku was like a little brother to her and since Sango was his sister, she saw her as family too. The two humans would always be like pack to her and while her mate wouldn't admit it, Kouga did enjoy the two's company.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Sango looked down at the redhead. "I'm worried about him. Kieran, I mean."

"Not Kohaku-kun?"

"I'm always worried about him," Sango reassured the girl.

Ayame nodded before she turned her eyes on Kei, who was over by Kouga. The man didn't speak much and he was a rather shy man. She looked back at Sango and smiled. "Tell me about Kei-san."

Sango's cheeks turned pink. "W-what do you want to know?"

"Are you two really engaged? Inuyasha mentioned it before he left to see Kagome."

Sango made a mental note to punch the half breed when she saw him. "We were engaged," she said. "However I was so young, I don't remember it."

"I think he'd be good for you," teased Ayame, enjoying as Sango's cheeks darkened from pink to rouge.

Sango opened her mouth to say something when Kirara growled and transformed. Sango followed her friend's gaze and saw it was on the hut. Ayame moved when Sango looked like she was going to move. The demon and huntress made their way over to the hut. Kieran was leaning against the wall, his head slanted and skin pale. His fangs were elongated, eyes a mixture of blue and black, though his pupils were now gone, claws out and his wings growing from small bat-like wings to a wingspan on over thirteen feet. His shirt was shredded and he was looking around aimlessly.

"Kieran-kun," Sango called. He turned his eyes towards her voice. A growl emitted from his chest.

"He's so feral," Ayame said, fascinated by the boy' appearance. She watched as he moved onto his hands and kneels. He snarled in her direction and then looked at Sango again. "You smell like Kohaku-kun," she whispered to the huntress. "He's trying to find him."

Sango frowned. "Kohaku isn't here," she muttered. The huntress cried out when she was thrown back by Ayame. The hut shook as a clawed hand swiped at Ayame, grazing her cheek. Ayame snarled in response.

"Ayame-chan!" Sango called.

"I'm fine," she replied. Kouga and Kei rushed over to them. Kei bent down to help Sango up while Kouga moved towards his mate.

"Don't!" cried the she wolf. "He's angry Kouga. Don't get too close."

"I can handle a kid," snapped Kouga.

A deep chuckle sounded from inside the hut. "I am no child, wolf."

Sango frowned. The voice was too mature to sound like Kieran's. Shippou and Miroku, who had felt a demonic disturbance while out getting water, came rushing up the group.

"What is going on!?" cried the monk. He came over to Sango, noticing how she hasn't let go of Kei's hands, who seemed to preoccupied. Miroku frowned but cleared this throat. The two looked at him but never let go of the other's hands. "What is going on?"

"Kieran-kun...something's wrong with him," Sango said looking at the hut and gasped when Ayame suddenly flew back, slamming to Kouga. "Ayame-chan! Kouga-kun!"

The wolf demons groaned but Ayame smiled weakly as she noticed neither were hurt. The doors to the hut flew off the hinges. The three humans moved, Sango shouldering rolling towards the center while Kei and Miroku moved to the opposite sides. Sango looked up and stilled. "K-kieran-kun?"

The man in front of her had the same blonde hair as Kieran, though his eyes were cat-like and a deep violet instead of the blue eyes she was used to. He looked between 24 and 28 years old and reminded her of Sesshomaru; not to be taken lightly. Dark leathery wings, ram horns that swirled out and claws as well as a tail that swirled behind him. He knelt down, taking Sango's chin roughly and leaned in, inhaling her scent.

"You smell like him," he mused. The violet hue of his eyes turned black. "And you're going to take me to him."

Sango opened her mouth to speak when he knocked her unconscious. She fell forward into his arms and he moved to hold her close to his chest. Kei reacted before anyone else, rushing towards the incubus.

"Let her go!" he cried.

Kieran said nothing as he arose to his feet and took off towards the sky. Sango made no noise and he leaned in, burrowing his face in the nape of her neck. He then turned his head towards the sky. The wind blew and he snapped his head towards the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::**

**Feudal Japan**

The Bone Eater's Well

**:::**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set Kohaku down, leading him against the well and reached to help Kagome out. The priestess smiled at her friend and set her feet down on the ground. The two looked down at Kohaku, noticing how he was regaining color and soon his eyes started to flutter. He turned his head and looked at the two and then out at the scenery.

"We're back," he muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she knelt down and pressed her palm against his forehead.

"Tired," he answered. "Dazed mostly. Did I pass out?"

"You did," answered Kagome and she hugged him. "You had us all worried."

"Your family," he muttered and looked up at her.

"They'll be informed you're alright when I go back," she told him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems," he told her. He looked over at Inuyasha who smiled and walked over, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Don't scare us again, kid. Sango will kill me and then Ayame."

"Ayame-san is here?" he asked and sat up. The hanyou nodded and was about to answer when Kohaku suddenly felt something crawl up his spine. He jolted to his feet and looked towards the sky.

"Kohaku-kun?" Kagome asked and then suddenly felt a surge of demonic energy. "Something's coming."

"What?" Inuyasha asked and then took a deep breath. He growled. "Whatever it is, it has Sango."

Kohaku kept his eyes on the sky, squinting to see the figures heading towards them. It felt like Kieran and Kohaku frowned. He had closed off the bond between them weeks ago. But when the figure landed, Kohaku couldn't deny the sudden twitch of arousal in his lower regions. The man in front of him was handsome, blonde hair and deep violet hues. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't think the man was handsome. But when he met Kohaku's eyes, the younger male couldn't help but feel something tie them together. He could feel the bond reopening and he dropped to his knees at the sudden heavy feel of arousal.

Inuyasha smelt the boy's arousal and then turned his head towards the demon who held Sango. He set the female hunter on the ground and then stepped towards the younger boy. Kohaku bit his lip, trying to fight through the feeling as he arose to his feet. "Aneue," he whispered and staggered towards her. The blonde grabbed him by the waist as he tried to pass him. Brown met violet. "Let me go."

"No," said the demon. His eyes were now black and he caressed a finger along Kohaku's cheek. "You've been gone too long, little one."

"Let me go," Kohaku repeated, throwing a punch towards his assailant. Catching the boy's fist, he pulled Kohaku closer until their lips met in a kiss. Kohaku stilled, eyes wide and his heart quickening. He pushed, trying to get the demon to let him go. Breaking the kiss briefly, the demon smiled.

"Always fighting me, little killer."

Kohaku blinked. So it was Kieran after all. "You..." he began and was cut off by another kiss. _Stupid demon_, thought Kohaku as he shut his eyes and returned the kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::**

**Feudal Japan**

Close to the Bone Eater's Well

**:::**

Kohaku looked up from sharpening his weapons to see Kieran walking towards him. He had returned his other form shortly after Kohaku has sucker punched him after another kiss. His eyes were once again blue and he was once again around the age of eighteen to twenty one. He dropped down next to the demon slayer.

"Sleep well?" joked the younger boy.

Azure eyes glared at him. "My jaw is gonna remember that one for a while," he remarked.

"You need to stop kissing me out of nowhere," Kohaku snapped.

"You need to stop being so damn irresistible," returned the demon. He moved closer to Kohaku and framed his face with his hands. "And stop fighting what we have, you stubborn idiot."

"I'm not going to stop fighting it because I don't want it."

"Then why do you return every kiss I give you? Why were you so upset over the people I fucked? Who might I add I only fucked because all I want to do is bring you to the edge screaming my name. Why did you not return Yuiko's affections if you don't want me?"

Kohaku's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you didn't get aroused when you saw me in my true state?" Kieran asked coyly, titling Kohaku's head up so that he can watch the boy's reaction as his eyes turned violet. Kohaku bit his bottom lip and tried to turn away but the incubus couldn't help but smile victoriously. "You do like me."

"I think you're a pervert and an idiot," Kohaku muttered.

Kieran kissed his nose, his eyes still violet. "Do you like my eyes this color?"

Kohaku turned his head. "Maybe,"

"You do."

"I do not,"

"You do too."

"I do not."

"You do not."

"I do too- ah! You tricked me!" Kohaku yelled and tackled the demon. Kieran laughed as they fell to the ground. Kohaku was all but straddling him and the demon could get used to the sight of his little killer being on top. He purred at the thought of Kohaku holding him down and fucking him. He blushed when Kohaku leaned in, a coy smile similar to the one had gotten before on the young hunter's face. "Did you just purr?"

Kieran flushed. Now the tables had turned. "No,"

Kohaku laughed. "Yes you did, like a little kitten."

Kieran felt another purr escape him and Kohaku's snicker turned into a full on laugh. He fell to the floor next to Kieran, laughing at the flustered look the blonde was sporting. He peered at the incubus and then stopped. He actually looked cute with a look of embarrassment and his cheeks pink. It caused Kohaku's stomach to flip and a twitch in his groin. He sat up and rubbed his neck.

"I'll consider not fighting the bond." He said before getting up and leaving.

Kieran watched him go and sighed before it turned into a smile. It was a start.


End file.
